1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to subsea well installations, more specifically, to a jumper apparatus for connecting an umbilical to a subsea tree assembly.
2. Background of the Related Art
After a subsea tree assembly is landed on a subsea well assembly, hydraulic fluid control, electrical control, and in some cases chemicals are supplied from a surface platform. An umbilical is lowered from the platform to the tree assembly to supply the hydraulic fluid control, electrical control, and chemicals. Typically, the umbilical is connected to an umbilical terminal head, which in turn is connected to the tree assembly with a flying lead or a jumper. The jumper has multiple tubes that are bundled together so that different chemicals, fluids, and signals can be delivered to the tree assembly separately. The tree assembly normally has a single connection point for the jumper to connect. From the connection point, the different fluids and signals received are routed separately to different parts of the tree assembly.
Prior art jumpers are made of flexible thermoplastic hoses. The thermoplastic hoses are easily maneuverable to extend from the umbilical terminal head to the connector on the tree assembly. The flexibility allows the jumper to be disconnected from the tree assembly for workover operations. The hoses are also made with extra length so that jumper can easily span the distance between the umbilical terminal head and the connector on the tree assembly.
While the thermoplastic hoses allow the hoses to be maneuvered in many directions between the connections on the umbilical and the tree assembly, thermoplastic hoses are not as resistant to chemical attack from the fluids that they transport, as desired. Thermoplastic hoses also degrade when submerged in sea water for long periods of time.